You're Always Dancing In Circles
by Pretty Girl 818
Summary: A one shot from Finn's point of view about the person that he will always truly love. A beautiful one shot. It's a Finchel one shot with appearances made by Puck and Santana. Story better than summary.


**Author note:** So saddened by the sudden death of Cory Monteith. He was truly an inspiration. May he rest in peace. This is my first fanfiction for Glee. Usually I stick to One Tree Hill or Scandal.. Needed to write something happy in this sad time, even if it's only for the characters. Hope that you like it!

* * *

He loved her the moment he laid eyes on the brunette sitting across from him. She looked beautiful tonight, wearing a strapless gown, a mix between purple and grey. A smile forms on his face as he watches her throw her head back laughing at something his brother was telling her. He still cannot believe that this wonderful and talented girl belonged to him, that she had picked him from the countless other guys who vied for her attention. He feels his heart fill with warmth as the realization once again crosses his mind that he did not have to share her with anybody anymore.

It was definitely not an easy road for the two of them. There were many obstacles, heartbreak, breakups and misunderstandings that they faced, but in the end they were meant to be. Just as he had always known deep down in his heart and just as she had told him, many a time, during their turbulent years together and apart. He sees her brush the hair from her face and his hands itch to touch her again. He could never get enough of her. He could never stay away from her for too long. Despite her sitting across from him, he missed her presence and her body next to his.

He catches her eye and she turns to him with a soft smile on her lips. He can't help but smile pack at her. He sees her sticking her tongue out playfully at him before she starts laughing again and turns back to the person speaking to her. He chuckles softly at her playfulness. He loved this about her. She always found the beauty and fun in life and as he feels the butterflies fill his stomach again, the happiness wrapping around his heart, pulling at his heartstrings, and his breath hitch. It surprises him that he continuously falls in love with her...over and over again.

His love for her sometimes overwhelmed him, caught him off guard at times and he's happy that it still has the ability to do so. Many people lose the feeling of falling in love and it simply turned into love. No newness or excitement felt at seeing the person that you are with. He never wants to become one of those couples who never surprised each other anymore. That were together just for the sake of being together and because of how familiar and safe the relationship was. He'd rather have ups and down, heartbreaks and continuously be amazed by the person who he loves.

Even after all these years he still feels like the giddy schoolboy who couldn't wait to see her, the schoolboy who couldn't believe his luck, who was fearful of losing her when she realized that she was better than him. That she deserved much better than he could ever offer her. Despite the fact that he earned well and that she had achieved her dreams; and he could buy anything that she desired he still sometimes somehow felt that it was not enough. She deserved everything that the world had to offer her.

He sees one of their close friends hold out his hand and ask her to dance. He smiles as she readily accepts. She loved dancing and he loved watching her. Any opportunity, with or without music, she had to dance she took. He was not the best dancer, but over time he slowly got better with her help. He remembers coming home one day and finding her dancing...spinning in circles, her arms outstretched, in her yellow summer dress around their dining room table, music softly playing in the background. He had to stop in the doorway just to watch her. Her still unaware of his presence. He remembers her giggling as she was spinning and he remembers his mouth going dry, making it difficult to swallow. The beauty of the moment overwhelming him. A moment he will never forget.

He remembers falling in love with her once again and seeing the happiness in her face as she finally stopped and noticed his presence. He remembers the sparkle in her eyes, the one he promised himself that he would always keep there. He remembers the smile on her face as she came up to him to kiss him, the "hey baby, I'm glad you're home" she whispered out of breath, the arms she put around his shoulders before pulling him with her to start spinning again. This time with her in his arms and he readily let her. He knew in that instant that he'd never deny her anything.

He sees her place her hand on Puck's shoulder and take hold of his outstretched hand. Sees the two start moving across the dancefloor. He sees her smile at Puck as he tells her something. He's glad that after all this time they're still friends and closer than ever. Who would have thought the two of them would have anything in common after glee club, but he's happy that they shared a secret bond. Just as he was, he had noticed Puck being very protective and careful when handling both Rachel and his own wife Quinn; and he wouldn't have it any other way. He knew that Puck would be there for Rachel if anything ever happened to him. If she ever needed help and as usual a small smile graces his face as he stares at the two of them.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from his thoughts. Santana takes a seat next to him. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She asks as she nods to where Rachel and Puck were now dancing wildly, ignoring the slow song currently playing. He sees Puck and Rachel both laughing as both grab each other's hands and start spinning in circles. He starts laughing. Rachel definitely loved spinning in circles. He looks back at Santana, who was now staring at him. "Yeah, it is..." he says as nods his head, turning back to watch Rachel. He feels Santana put her hand in his as both stare at the people they love on the dancefloor. "Come on gigantor. Go ask your wife to dance and don't tell me you can't. Even with your two left feet she still loves you." Santana smiles as she says this to him. She's always had a soft spot for both Rachel and Finn.

Finn sees the smile on Santana's face. He nods and quickly kisses her on the cheek as he excuses himself and makes his way to the dancefloor. Puck notices him over Rachel's shoulder and slowly pulls away, leaving Rachel standing awkwardly between the dancing couples. He takes Rachel's hand and sees her recognise his touch and turn to him smiling softly...'_god, he loved her smile'_ he thinks as he wraps his arm around her waist and tightens his hold on her hand. He feels the part of him that was missing her wash away and being filled with the knowledge that she was here again. She was with him and in his arms. He leans down and he feels her lips on his instantly. He feels the spark between them and he feels the invisible thread connecting them strengthen.

"I love you" he hears her say. He hears the emotion in her voice and the sparkle in her eyes. He feels as if the wind is knocked out of him and his heart miss a beat; and he cannot help but grin widely as he pulls her in closer than even before. Those three simple words are his world. Those three simple words always manage to make everything in this...in his...in their crazy and hard world perfect. "I love you too baby..." he whispers and leans down again, closer to her ear, "forever..." he says and he hears her sigh in contentment. "Let's go home, let's go see our baby" he hears her say and he instantly nods in response, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him.

He hears her giggle as he does this, rushing between people, and he doesn't think that he'll ever get over the fact that he married the love of his life. That they have a beautiful baby girl together, that they both have made it and that he's able to make her this happy. That he's able to make her laugh and giggle. He doesn't think that he's ever been as happy as he is in that instant and as he closes the car door behind Rachel and moves to the driver's side, he promises himself that he'll always make sure that she and their children live a happy and beautiful life.

* * *

Note: So that's it. I hope you liked it! Please review and comment. It takes only two seconds and let me know what you think.

Smiles and laughter

Pretty Girl 818


End file.
